walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Do Not Send Us Astray
"Do Not Send Us Astray" is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season of AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is the one-hundred and twelfth episode of the series overall. It premiered on March 25, 2018. It was written by Angela Kang & Matt Negrete and directed by Jeffrey January. Plot Trouble arises when unexpected visitors arrive at the Hilltop and the community is thrust into action; heartbreaking discoveries are made. Synopsis Morgan stands watch in the woods when he has a vision of a dead, bloodied Gavin. He snaps out of it and hears a horn in the distance alerting him to the arrival of the Saviors. He runs to his truck and honks the horn, alerting the other lookouts. Daryl sounds an air horn. Jerry, Tobin and Kal hear the horn from their post and prepare for battle. Henry begs Ezekiel to let him fight, but Ezekiel and Carol order him to stay inside. In the Hilltop's medical trailer, Dr. Dana grills Siddiq about his medical background when he offers his help. That night, Jerry spots a Savior convoy approaching. He signals Maggie. The Savior convoy runs into a spike strip. Maggie radios Simon and demands to speak with Negan. She threatens to kill the thirty-eight Savior prisoners unless Simon retreats. Simon writes off the prisoners as "damaged goods" and proceeds with his attack. Simon mobilizes the Saviors for battle. Dwight warns that Negan might still be alive and will punish Simon if he kills everyone at Hilltop. Daryl rides up on his motorcycle and opens fire with his machine gun. Simon's convoy follows Daryl through the gate. Hilltoppers block the convoy with a bus and fire at the Saviors. The battle begins in earnest. Maggie orders Dianne to bring the prisoners to her office. One of the prisoners, Alden, offers to help defend Hilltop, but Maggie ignores him. In the midst of battle, a Savior stabs Tobin in the guts. Carol kills the Savior and runs to Tobin's aid. Simon spots Tara and orders Dwight to hunt her down. Siddiq offers to stay with the gravely wounded Tobin while Carol rejoins the fight. Daryl sees Simon and Dwight sneaking up on Tara and shouts a warning. Dwight shoots Tara in the arm with an arrow. Ezekiel and Rosita shoot out the headlights on the Savior vehicles. Hilltop goes silent and dark. Simon, Dwight and the Saviors prepare to enter the Barrington House. As they ready their attack, a row of headlights turn on and blind the Saviors as the house's windows light up with gunfire directed at the Saviors. Meanwhile, Rick's group charges in from the outside. Rick runs into Siddiq and Tobin and tells them to stay low. While fighting, Morgan hallucinates and sees Gavin again. "You know what it is," says Gavin. Rick and Maggie run after Simon, Dwight and the Saviors as they escape in their vehicles. Rick tells Maggie that he saw Negan earlier in the day and tried to kill him. Hilltop cleans up in the aftermath of battle. Maggie tells Enid that they lack the resources to fight off another attack. Tara downplays her wound, but Daryl refuses to forgive Dwight. Rick pulls planks off a bedroom window. Michonne tries to talk with him and offers to clean his wound, but he insists on cleaning up. Maggie watches Jerry dig graves for the dead. She cuts Alden's bonds and tells him to bury the dead Saviors. Dianne commends Maggie for being a good leader. Maggie regrets not killing Negan. Carol visits Tobin, who is recuperating in the infirmary, and apologizes for leaving him back in Alexandria. She admits that she had started to develop feelings for him. Alden digs graves for the Saviors. Jesus locks the prisoners in the pen. Meanwhile, Henry gets his hands on a machine gun. Siddiq offers to treat Rick's wound and tries to console him about Carl's death. "Don't," Rick says and walks off. That night, Maggie checks in with the Hilltoppers as they prepare beds on the floors of the main house. A wounded resident tells Maggie that he's doing well after Siddiq and Dr. Dana stitched up his wound. Tobin dies in his sleep in the middle of the night. A while later, he reanimates into a walker and devours an unsuspecting medical attendant and Dr. Dana. In the main house, a wounded Hilltopper reanimates and tumbles down the stairs where a group of people are sleeping. The walkers from the infirmary are drawn to Barrington House by the sound of a crying baby. Henry walks up to the Savior pen with a machine gun and demands to know who killed his brother, Benjamin. He threatens to start shooting Saviors until someone confesses. He’s interrupted by screams from the main house. Mayhem breaks out as the walkers attack. Rick, Michonne, Ezekiel, Jesus and Siddiq fight back. Henry enters the pen with an ultimatum: if someone doesn't confess within ten seconds, he will open fire. A Savior who was injured during the attack has died in her sleep. She reanimates and bites a nearby Savior. Henry starts shooting. Jared tackles him and escapes with the others. Rick, Morgan and Daryl kill the remaining walkers. They notice that the walkers were all their people. Walker Tobin attacks a Hilltop resident. Carol wrestles him off and ends him. She informs Rick, Daryl and Maggie that Tobin wasn't bitten. Rick recalls that Negan's bat was covered in walker blood, leading them to realize that the Saviors used their weapons to infect them. Rick and Daryl inform Tara. Having been wounded by a Savior arrow, Tara accepts her fate. Alden helps Siddiq kill walkers outside and explains to Maggie that the Saviors escaped after Henry opened their pen. He points out that some Saviors stayed behind to help. Ezekiel and Carol search for Henry. Morgan closes his eyes and sees Gavin again. Maggie and Rick look on as Jerry and Jesus dig graves for the dead. Other Cast Co-Stars *Kerry Cahill as Dianne *Macsen Lintz as Henry *Nadine Marissa as Nabila *James Chen as Kal *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo *Ted Huckabee as Bruce *Karen Ceesay as Bertie *Mike Seal as Gary *Anthony Lopez as Oscar *Jason Burkey as Kevin *Ilan Srulovicz as Wesley *Dan Johnson as Derek *Katy O'Brian as Katy *Peggy Sheffield as Dana *Nick Arapoglou as Kurt Uncredited Deaths *Derek *Tobin (Alive and Zombified) *Kurt (Alive and Zombified) *Kevin (Alive and Zombified) *Dana (Alive and Zombified) *Wesley (Alive and Zombified) *Katy (Alive and Zombified) *Bruce *Alden's brother (Confirmed Fate) *At least 30 unnamed Saviors *1 unnamed Alexandria resident *At least 13 unnamed Hilltop residents and refugees Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Dana. *First (and last) appearance of Kurt. *Last appearance of Tobin. *Last appearance of Wesley. *Last appearance of Kevin. *Last appearance of Bruce. *Last appearance of Katy. *Last appearance of Derek. *Last appearance of Gavin. (Hallucination) *This episode is 63 minutes long, with commercials, according to AMC's schedule. **It is the tenth extended episode this season and the twenty-eighth overall. *Elizabeth Ludlow (Arat) is upgraded from "Co-Star" to "Also Starring" in this episode. *Talking Dead revealed that there were 20 Savior extras armed with bows and more than 30 Savior extras with tainted handheld weapons, putting the Savior army that attacked the Hilltop at approximately 50+ soldiers. **Additionally, Lauren Cohan stated that about 50% of the attacking Saviors were killed off by the militia. *The Saviors' attack on the Hilltop is adapted from Issue 123 and Issue 124 from the Comic Series. *This episode references previous events: **Morgan seeing a deceased Gavin with the wound that killed him is a reference to when Tyreese had hallucinations of deceased people in "What Happened and What's Going On", including The Governor, Mika, Lizzie, Beth Greene, and Martin, all of them still having their fatal wounds. **'The Governor' gets mentioned for the first time since appearing in the episode "What Happened and What's Going On". ***This is also the first episode since "Twice as Far" where Merle Dixon has been mentioned. **People unexpectedly dying, reanimating while everyone is sleeping and attacking is a reference to the events in the episode "Infected" when people began dying of the prison flu suddenly. **Maggie refers to herself as The Widow while talking to Simon which is the Saviors' name for Maggie as seen in several episodes. *The title of the episode comes from the prayer that Siddiq tries to tell Rick about. *This episode featured the first use of Rick's hatchet in killing humans. During the attack on the Hilltop, Rick killed three Saviors with it. Prior to this episode Rick had only killed walkers with it. Goofs/Errors TBA Category:TV Series Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 8